The Hunger Games One Shot
by purplefire11
Summary: This is just a small one shot of the Hunger Games. The 92nd Annual Hunger Games. About part of Melanie's experience in the arena.


Melanie struggled to find water in the vast arena of trees. She searched endlessly for at least a small river nearby knowing she would never find one where she was. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders as she pushed past the leaves never loosening the grip on her sword. Melanie listened carefully for any other noise that she might not make. She slashed the tops of the grass where it grew taller than usual. Melanie stopped in her tracks as she heard another cannon. '_Another one dead. So that's only three of us left'_ Melanie thought. She had to win this. She couldn't quit now. Melanie looked to the right as she heard a soft sound. She stopped walking again listening carefully of what the sound was. Water rushing calmly down a river. Melanie lightly jogged closer trying not to make a lot of noise. She wasn't looking for a battle anytime soon, but knew that wasn't going to happen since there was only three tributes left.

When Melanie reached the river, she dropped down to her knees and slid the backpack off her shoulder with ease. She took out the water purifier that was supplied to her. She filled it up with water and sat for half an hour keeping guard. When Melanie was able to finally drink the water she filled it up again and continued her journey.

Melanie walked for another hour or so near the river, taking small sips of her water when she needed it. She heard a rustle from a couple of trees behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a boy her age of 15 years standing behind a tree. He's name was Jared. They stared at each other for a moment without saying a word. The boy finally looked down at the Melanie's tight grasp on her weapon and started to slowly back up from the tree he was just behind. He turned around to dart away. A minute later Melanie heard a terrifying scream then a cannon. _'I bet it was that boy'_ Melanie thought to herself.

Melanie started to walk quickly the opposite direction. "Hey!" a girl yelled behind her. She quickly turned around trembling with fear. Melanie swallowed hard knowing that this was either the end of the games or the end of her life...She squinted her eyes trying to make out the face of the girl who called her attention. The girl was Edwina. She's a tough fighter and would kill anybody who came to her path. There was no point in trying to run. She would catch you and kill you in a second.

Edwina came walking towards Melanie with her own sword in her hand. "I killed the last two people..." Edwina got closer by the second. "And I'm not afraid to kill you." Edwina lunged at Melanie with her sword raised high. Melanie jumped backwards off guard. The two girls stand in one place, trading feints and parries while grunting. Melanie swings her sword giving one hard thrust towards Edwina.

Edwina fall backward with a gash on her left arm. Melanie breaks for a run to the open fields, putting her sword in the scabbard and taking out her dagger so it's easier for her to run quickly. "Fine. You want to play it like that then we will" Edwina said through gritted teeth to herself. She puts her sword away and takes out her daggers also. Melanie looks behind her and finds Edwina not too far behind.

Edwina threw one of the daggers at Melanie. Melanie drops down to the ground, dodging the dagger. Edwina cursed under her breath as she gets nearer to her opponent. Melanie stands up facing Edwina. She tackles Melanie back down to the ground trying to get Melanie's only dagger away from her. Edwina finally grabs the dagger from Melanie and tosses it to the side, but not out of reach. Edwina goes for a stab to Melanie's face but only cut her cheek a little bit. Warm blood oozes down Melanie's cheek slowly as Edwina gives a small smirk.

Melanie kicks Edwina off of her and scrambles up from the ground. She makes a grab for her dagger and kicks Edwina's out of her hand. Melanie sits on top of Edwina and raises the dagger above her head. "Go ahead. Kill me." Edwina says. Melanie bites her lower lip and closes her eyes as she jabs the dagger into Edwina's stomach.

Edwina gasped for air and suddenly just stopped breathing. Melanie dropped the dagger in disbelief. The cannon went off and kept ringing in her ears. Melanie sat on the ground hugging her knees and crying. "I can't believe I just killed somebody" Melanie sobbed. The hovercraft came and took Edwina's body. Melanie didn't know how she would feel about all of this years from now, but she knew that she would have nightmares and regret ever killing Edwina. She knew she would have that guilt with her during her whole life. The head gamemaker came on to make the announcement.

"The victor of the 92nd Annual Hunger Games is Melanie Mellark!"


End file.
